Interacting With Objects
Terrain The game interface is made up of blocks/tiles that the player can interact with. The terrain includes land objects like soil and clay, trees and various plants and crops. The player is free to acquire or remove terrain with the right tools and accessibility. For example, the player can gather resources like dirt by holding the B button on a block of dirt that he is facing. Simultaneously holding the B button with the Up or Down arrows also make it possible to dig below or at a background tile. Additionally, the player can also use the A button to jump and hit a material above him, although it significantly takes more time depending on the type of material. Water The player can use a bottle or a bucket to extract water from a source. If there is little water in the area, the water tends to visibly diminish and can also run out. However, larger bodies of water seem to have greater replenishing capacities. Water sources can be widened by removing soil or other kinds of land tiles. Animals Tapping the B button in front of an animal enables the player to attack it. Once provoked,the animal runs away up to a certain distance. Once left alone for a while, the animal resumes its normal behavior. At level 5, animals can be picked up by holding the Up arrow then pressing the B button. Note that doing so will reduce the player's movement speed to a walking pace. The player can only jump at a height of one block. Also, pressing the B button will lead the avatar to let go of the animal. The player can use a cage to capture animals (one per cage) and store them in the inventory. Monsters Tapping the B button in front of a monster will make the avatar attack that monster. Monsters may attack on their own or when provoked, but either way, touching a monster will incur damage on the avatar. Using Tools Tools make it easier for the player to gather resources or attack. Tap the tool to be used on the inventory panel on the game interface to use have your avatar use it. You know when a tool is usable when the avatar can be seen holding it. Placing, Removing, and Moving Objects Place an object by dragging it from your inventory panel to a highlighted area in the game interface. Accessible locations for placing objects are highlighted with white. Object placement is crucial to making buildings, planting crops, placing fences, and replanting saplings. The same process is used to release animals from a cage. To remove an object, interact with it the same way as you do when gathering resources. The object removed is then transported to your inventory. This is also useful for moving things around. If you want to permanently get rid of an object, like coal or eggs, drag the object into the terrain. These objects will be seen floating the same way they do when your avatar dies, and disappear after a certain period of time unless you pick them up again.